


Just Another Happy Family.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: Miscellaneous Star Wars Stories. [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breastfeeding, F/M, Fingerfucking, Married Life, One Shot, Parents Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: Rey Solo wants a divorce.Ben Solo wants a baby.





	Just Another Happy Family.

* * *

She had never liked mornings. Ever since she could remember she had always disliked the ringing of her alarm on the bedside table, dragging her out of her dreams, she'd always loved dreaming, and back into the world. The intrusive ring, the drag of her body as she crawled out from beneath her warm sheets and back into the world. No, mornings were Rey Solo's least favourite part of the day.

She'd never liked them, never would. She remembers all the arguments she had had with her mother in the morning, the arguments about not getting dressed and not eating her breakfast, her adamant refusal to brush her teeth. Her mother had never been a very patient woman. Rey frowns at the thought as she stares at the sky light, she has a few moments before Nico's fussing turns to crying. Before she really has to get up.

Rey had struggled less with mornings in her college days, she couldn't deny it. The breaks from the early mornings with the lie-ins that came hand-in-hand with her afternoon lectures, they weren't so bad, but they didn't last. It wasn't more than a year after Rey finished college that her Monday morning lie-ins were replaced with nighttime feeds and screaming babies and nappy changing. No, mornings were irredeemable to Rey.

After all these years, after becoming all grown up, mornings were still the worst part of her day.

Rey's musings were interrupted when Nico's whimpers turned to full on screams, signalling the start of Rey's day as she crawled out from under her warm sheets at the gruelling hour of six thirty in the morning. She blamed her alarm and Ben for Nico's early mornings, her alarm for waking him up and Ben for letting their children inherit his tendency to wake up early. Of course Ben was already up, either out running with the dogs or on a conference call in his office, either way he was unavailable to help Rey with Nico. To help with any of their children.

With an already tired huff Rey wraps herself up in her dressing gown, pads across the large bedroom floor and leans over Nico's crib to scoop him up into her arms, smiling at the rosy cheeked six-month-old as she returned to the warmth of her bed and carefully latched him onto her nipple for breakfast, resting her head back against the headboard as the quiet resumed. Nico getting big now, heavier in her arms, not that he had ever been a small baby.

Rey remembers all too clearly the dread when she had found out she was pregnant with him. Convinced that she would be having twins again due to how early she started to show with him, but fortunately Nico had turned out to just be big. Rey had been relieved when they went to the twelve week scan and only one heartbeat had been found, though Ben had obviously been disappointed. Of course he had been over-the-moon but Ben could never deny how thrilled he was when they found out about the twins.

The idea of his children having the same connection he had with his own twin brother, Kylo, overwhelmed him all through Rey's pregnancy, but Ben didn't have to carry two big babies for nearly nine months.

Rey gazes down at Nico once he'd finished with her nipple, her right breast drained, she watches his big eyes watch her, eyes that were all Ben, Nico had inherited Rey's lips and her cheeks but those big expressive eyes were all Ben. She changes Nico's position and helps him latch onto her nipple. Ben comes sprinting into the bedroom before long, before Nico's finished eating.

He's soaked with sweat and rain, she glances up at the sky light, she hadn't noticed it had started raining, Ben smiles brightly as he reaches into the adjoining bathroom for a towel and climbs clumsily onto the bed besides Rey, he smells of rain and sweat and looks like the teenager she'd married only with more lines and less hair. She liked his hair long. It was shorter now.

"How's my favourite little man?" He asks as he touches Nico's foot, he beams because he's a morning person and he doesn't do night feeds and he doesn't have to get their other children up and ready for school. He's bright and warm and able to go on morning runs like Rey used to because he has Rey, Rey doesn't have Ben, she smiles at him and tries to find the same love for him she felt a few years ago, before she was an overworked mum. She fails to find it as Ben gets up again, heading for the shower.

The bathroom door shuts just as the bedroom door pushes open, he didn't shut it properly, Moses and Banks run in, wet and muddy, staining the white carpet. Rey squeezes her eyes shut and tries not to get angry. Not to get stressed. The water of the shower runs as Banks jumps on the bed and nuzzles up to Rey and Nico, Moses lays at her feet. She doesn't tell them to get up because the damage is already done and it wasn't caused by the dogs.

* * *

Her day consists of running after the children, after the dogs and tidying the house. Ben stays in his office all day, _working,_ she tries not to resent him, he earns good money and works hard for them to live the way that they do. Rey tries not to think about the fact that she had been earning more than him in the short period of time she had worked before becoming a housewife. _His_ housewife. She cooks dinner and makes sure to phone Ben's mum about Sunday before it gets too late, she walks the dogs and she takes out the trash.

Dinner gets plated up, the twins run in first, laughing and chattering over one another, the rest follow behind. Ben stays in his office, he usually does. Rey feeds Nico while everyone else talks about their day, rolling their eyes when Rey asks them a question, Ben walks in without an apology or reason halfway through dinner, sits at the end of the table and attracts their children's attention without a second thought. Rey tries not to resent him for it, knows that they're only young, too young to properly understand her resentment for Ben.

They go off to spend time with Ben once dinner's finished, Rey doesn't want them to eat dessert in the living-room but Ben overrules her. She's the bad guy again. Ben makes a show of getting the kids ready for bed once bedtime rolls around, she doesn't say anything to thank him. Why should she? It's an hour after and she's still washing dishes when Ben comes in, Rey keeps washing while he pours a fresh glass of wine and leans against the counter besides her.

"Tomorrow night, could you put them to bed? I'm exhausted." Ben complains as he rubs over the back of his neck, Rey doesn't react simply hums as she finishes washing and discards the yellow rubber gloves. Her wedding rings remain on the side.

"Aren't you going to ask me about my day?" Ben asks as Rey ties her hair up and moves to leave the kitchen, she looks back at Ben's hurt face and sighs, retreating back into the room, sitting at the breakfast table. Ben recounts his usual day of back-to-back calls and video meetings, she doesn't talk about her day, she only hums when needed while she tries not to think of all the things she needs to do before going to bed. Of all the things Ben won't help her with or do himself.

Once his ego has been stroked adequately Rey is excused to go clean up the dessert mess in the living-room that she wanted to avoid, that Ben made her feel stupid for thinking of. Ben's gone when she returns to the kitchen with the empty dessert bowls in her hands, his glass of wine now finished and left on the side for her to clean up too. She doesn't make a point of leaving it on the side for him to clean up, she would have a few years ago. A few years ago when she thought it would have made a difference.

She doesn't have the energy to fight or to punish Ben, maybe one day she will, when she's not rushed off her feet constantly trying to keep the house running. A part of Rey thinks she'll never get her fight back, she drowns that part with a nightcap of whiskey before she heads upstairs for bed.

She checks in on the kids as she goes, all tucked in and asleep. She smiles at the sight. They weren't to blame.

She walks into her bedroom to Nico asleep in his crib, the nightlight on and the lamp on Ben's side on, he's reading, he's not got a top on and while the sight of Ben's muscular body would have once filled her belly with butterflies and she would have eagerly climbed into bed with him, now it's just another resentment.

Rey reminded of the baby weight she had yet to lose from her last two pregnancies, the lack of runs she was able to go on due to her mommy duties, the lack of change Ben's schedule took after they started their family compared to Rey's.

She ignores his eyes watching her as she strips off her food stained clothes and changes into a pair of baggy sweats and her usual baggy grey nursing top for when Nico would wake up for his feed.

"Rey?" She crawls into bed besides her clueless husband and shushes him with a chaste brief kiss to his lips before she lays back in bed and lets her eyes shut.

"Aren't we - ?" His voice is expectant as his hand snakes beneath her shirt, searching out her aching breast, Nico's slow shift from only milk to solids and Rey's endlessly hectic schedule meaning she didn't get to pump when she needed to, meaning her breasts were swollen with unused milk. She could wait a few hours for Nico to cry and if he didn't then they'd take care of themselves and she'd take care of that mess when she woke up.

"No. I'm tired." She says shortly, Ben's hand massaging her swollen breast without effect, turning away from Ben.

"I'm tired too," He says it as if they've had the same day and Rey manages to keep herself from snapping at him, Nico would only end up crying if they fought in here and she was too tired to go somewhere else to have it out with him.

"Come on, I wanna talk." His lips ghost over her bare shoulder, he moves her hair out of the way and Rey shifts to escape his touch, his hand back under her top to her breast.

"Then talk, we don't have to fuck." She says, her tone shorter than before.

"Baby," Ben tries, failing to understand Rey's frustrations yet again as he keeps up his attempts of seducing her. She gives up with a huff and rolls onto her back, looking at Ben with expectant eyes as he lets his eyes rake over her covered body.

"I saw Todd on my run today," He starts, pulling Rey's top up over her ruined belly, rounded from babies with thin and thick stretch marks running over the skin, she remembers how bad they had been with the twins, how Ben had kissed and caressed each mark with sweet nothings on his tongue, vows of devotion. She feels bitter at the thought, how Ben had failed to keep those vows from breaking. He lifts the top over her head, lays her swollen breasts for him to kiss and suckle at.

"He told me Cora's gonna be seven months next week." Rey's breath hitches when his fingers slide beneath the waistband of her trousers, over her unshaven mound to her neglected clit. No matter how distant Ben is through their days, he never failed to bring Rey to her knees in a matter of seconds with his fingers around her clit, she shudders as he strokes her, his thumb adding the pressure she desires as her hands fist in the white sheets.

"The way he was talking about her," Rey's breath is shallow as she stares wide eyed at the ceiling, gasping but never quite catching her breath.

"About Susie and how natural she is as a mom, it got me thinking," Ben's teeth tease around Rey's nipple until there's liquid running down the side of her breast and he's licking over her creamy skin to clean up the liquid. She's on the brink, she's grinding down on his fingers and only barely listening to what he's talking about.

"I want us to have another baby." She falls over the cliffs into jagged rocks and harsh waves, she cries out too loud and Nico starts crying, she's still cumming on Ben's fingers, sweat lingers on her skin. His mouth is still around her nipple as he waits for an answer for the sentence she never wanted to hear again.

He kisses her once she's done cumming, his fingers are sticky and hot as they slide out of her wet folds and up to his lips, he suckles his fingers as Nico cries. Rey blinks tears out of her eyes as she gets up on shaking legs to go get Nico.

"I want a divorce." She's picked him up from the crib, nuzzled him into the nipple untouched by his father, she's got her back to the crib and her toes curl in the rug on the floor as she stares at Ben. He stares blankly back.


End file.
